The present invention relates to a vacuum servomotor activated in response to an electric output signal from an electric control system, such as an electric rotation speed control system for a vehicle engine, and more particularly to a vacuum servomotor in which a solenoid valve is provided within a servo chamber of the servomotor to modulate vacuum within the servo chamber in response to an electric control signal.